I am? He is? We are?
by Moriah51
Summary: Derek and Casey find out their the new couple in school and the whole school knew it but them. The have a plan to go along with it and pretend to breakup at the biggest party of the year, but will they breakup? Read and I luv reviews! DaseyLizwin.
1. Seriously?

**We are?**

_Here's the first chapter, enjoy and please review._

"Hey Casey, there's a party at my house Friday. Be sure to be there," said Kate Tiffany (the most popular senior.)"

Oh, um okay I guess," said Casey.

"Hey Casey," said Emily.

" Hey, guess what just happened to me," said Casey.

" Katie Tiffany just invited you to a party," said Emily.

" Yah, how did you know?" said Casey.

"I saw," answered Emily.

"So you know what's going on?" asked Casey

"Yah everyone does. Don't you?" asked Emily.

"Um, Katie is having a party and people are finally recognizing my brilliance so I'm invited?" asked Casey not knowing.

"No its because you and Derek are going out," said Emily.

Casey started laughing.

"Um why is that funny?" Emily asked.

Casey stopped laughing.

"Are you serious?" asked Casey. Why would **I** be going out with **Derek**?"

"They think me and Der- sorry Derek and I are dating? Even if I did like Derek-, which I **don't**- would he like, me back? Wait do I like him?

"Paul!" Casey started. "We have a major problem!

"No not another problem," said Paul. "Since you and Derek are dating there can't be more trouble.

"Oh no not you too. That's just the problem! Derek and I are not dating! Everyone in the school thinks that, I don't know what's going on with Sam or even Kendra, and **Derek and I are not dating!!**" said Casey.

"Ow, you can talk a little bit quieter," said Paul.

" Sorry," said Casey. "I'm just mad,"

"I can see that," said Paul. "So?"

" I should blame Derek?" asked Casey. "Thanks Paul,"

" But wait, anytime?" he said.

_After school_

"Derek!!" shouted Casey.

"Wait Casey, he had a really bad day so can you not bother him?" asked Nora.

"No, I'd be glad to make his day worse!" said Casey angrily.

"Casey, no, he's having a _really_ bad day, he went strait to his room, no TV, no bugging anyone just went strait to his room," said Nora.

"Whoa, he is in a bad mood, now if you excuse me," said Casey.

"Wait Casey, well I tried," said Nora.

"Derek!!" shouted Casey.

"There you are! I hope you're happy Sam is extremely ticked at me!" said Derek.

"Me? Why would I tell the whole school we're, **ew**, dating?" said Casey.

"Well why would I?" said Derek.

"To, to, to humiliate me!" said Casey.

"Humiliate? Now you're one of the most popular girls in school!" said Derek. "It's a good thing I haven't seen Kendra yet or she would yell at me for hours!

Meanwhile downstairs 

"Sounds like they're having a good time up there," said Nora.

"I think they're bonding," said George.

_Okay back to the upstairs._

"Look were both miserable about this so lets brake up," said Casey.

"How can we brake up? We were never together!" said Derek.

"I'll hate this but you got invited to Katie's party right?" said Casey. Well there's gonna be a lot of people there so all week, ugh, we could pretend to be dating an-

"No way I'm not gonna do it!" said Derek.

"Now where was I, oh right, all week we could **pretend **to be, ugh, boyfriend and girlfriend for the week and we could go together to Katie's party and pretend to have a huge break-up there," said Casey.

"Fine I'm in, but we better not have to kiss or anything," said Derek.

"Ew, gross, defiantly not," said Casey.

"And nobody in this family finds out!" said Derek.

"Deal," said Casey.

The next day 

"Hey so you've decided to go out now?" asked Emily.

"No why would you think that?" asked Casey.

"Um just a thought," Said Emily looking at them holding hands.

"Oh right, we- Casey started.

"We've decided to give each other a chance," said Derek.

"Hey what'd you tell her that for? She's my best friend, she can keep a secret," said Casey annoyed.

"Hey," said Sam walking up and looking at them holding hands.

"Oh Sam, hi," said Casey.

"Um, I'm a really happy for you guys," said Sam sadly.

Then he walked away.

"Ugh, I feel bad about this, look we broke his heart," said Casey.

"You'll get over it, Kendra's gonna be crying all week and I'm already over it," said Derek.

"Now remember, we can't just act like we normally do + the holding hands, we've ,ugh, we've got to act like we actually love each other," said Casey.

"Ugh, this is gonna be a long day," said Derek.

_Lunch_

Kendra and Sam walked up.

" Hey do you mind if we join you two," said Kendra.

" Um, not at all," Casey said warily.

"Um, do you mind me asking are you- Casey started.

"Dating?" Derek asked.

"Kind of, yah," said Sam.

"Well, this weird," said Derek quietly.


	2. Real? Annoying!

**Real? Anoying!**

Sorry bout this taking sooooooo long, but every time I started writing I felt like it was stupid, so I'll most likely feel like that with this to, but I'll put it on anyways!

"Hey if you want us to-" Sam started.

" That'd be great, bye now!" Derek said.

"Derek!" said Casey. "Oh don't mind him you should stay!" said Casey trying to be optimistic but really wanting them gone.

"Um, ok," said Sam.

"Oh but if you wan-" Casey started but got interrupted when her phone rang to the tune of a wolf in sheep's skin by this providence.

Author: (I love that song it's my favorite eva!!!" Sorry bout that on with the story.)

"Hello?" said Casey.

"Hey guess what's the new news!" said Emily cheerfully walking to the cafeteria.

"Um,"

"Ok I'll tell you! Sam and Kendra are together! I should of predicted it but I didn't and I was shocked. I know what you're gonna say, "Really I thought Kendra was eying Jake" but apparently not cause Jake is O-U-T out!" said Emily.

"Yah I know, they're right here," said Casey.

"Oh, okay tell em I said hi and I'll be in there in a few minutes! Bye!" said Emily hanging up.

"Um, Emily," Casey told Sam and Kendra.

"Well we're just gonna go now," said Kendra.

"Derek!" she said and slapped him.

"Oh you want a little girly slap fight? Did you seriously thing that'd hurt me? Asked Derek smart-alecky.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" said Emily walking up.

"Oh, nothing," said Casey as her phone started to ring again.

"Ugh," Casey groaned. "Hello?" Casey asked.

"Hey Casey could you ask Derek if he'll pick up Marti, his phone's off?" asked Nora.

"What the hell? Sure," said Casey.

"Thank you Casey, bye!" said Nora.

"Bye," Casey said hanging up.

"Derek, you need to pick up Marti," said Casey.

"Whatever," he said eating his food.

_Sorry I didn't write very much, today I'm sooooooooooooooo tired. _


	3. Who told? Who?

**Who told everyone? Who??**

Casey starts feeling bad bout Emily not knowing but Derek aint to crazy bout that idea see… and I quote, not really, "I aint to crazy bout that idea," … ok so maybe I didn't quote … so??

"Derek," started Casey, "You just missed the turn to Marti's school,"

"Uh, so?" asked Derek not caring.

"So, you're supposed to pick her up!" Casey said angrily.

"Well nobody ever told me that," Derek said pulling over to turn around.

"I told you at lunch!" Casey said.

"It doesn't matter, I'm turning around anyway," Derek said pulling in to Marti's school.

Derek and Casey walked inside.

"Where is Marti's class anyway?" asked Derek.

"Down the hall to the left," Casey said, "That way Casey said seeing the look on Derek's face and pointing to the left."

"We're here to pick up Marti," said Derek to the Marti's teacher.

"Oh you must be Derek! Marti's been talking about you all day! Marti, your brother's here to pick you up," said her teacher.

"She creeps me out," whispered Derek to Casey.

"Dido," she whispered back.

"Smerek!" said Marti hugging Derek. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up," said Derek.

"Well why is Casey here? She doesn't ever ride home with you," asked Marti not knowing they had to keep their reputation as being _boyfriend_ and _girlfriend_.

"Well, um she came so you wouldn't be alone at my hockey practice!" said Derek thinking up an excuse that would actually work.

"Well I want you two to meet my class!" said Marti cheerfully. "You already know Jimmy and Sarah and Je-"

"Sorry Smarti, but we've got to get to my hockey practice or I might be late," Derek said.

"Okay Smerek, I'll asked Casey's mommy if you can come tomorrow!" said Marti.

"Um, ok," said Derek not really wanting to meet her teacher again.

"Oh, I forgot! I made a piture for you!" said Marti going to her seat and getting it.

"See it's me and you playing the guitar, Casey singing, Edwin on drumming, and Lizzie as dancing! Daddy and Casey's Mommy can't dance right and all the other spots were filled," said Marti pointing out everyone. "Do you like it?"

"Yah it's a really good picture, I'll hang it on my door!" said Derek. "But right now I have to go to hockey."

Derek grabbed Marti and carried her to the car.

At hockey 

"You know brothers and sisters can't get married," Marti said as Casey was sitting down.

"Yah, I know, said Casey cautiously.

"Well than why do you and Smerek love each other?" said Marti.

"What? Derek and I aren't in love! Where did you get that idea?" asked Casey.

"Well, while you were buying me a corndog than I talked to some of Smerek's team that were on the bench and they said you were dating and Smerek drove you here and he normally just let's me sit and talk to his team that's on the bench during his short tiny games where he plays his own teams and he-" Marti said getting interrupted by Casey.

"Well Marti stepbrothers and sisters can love each other, and Marti could you keep this a secret, please?" asked Casey.

"Sure Casey, but in my piture-"

"Picture," Casey corrected.

"In my piture then you were singing next to Smerek," said Marti.

"Wow," Casey thought, "She's six years old and she's the only one in the family who figured out how I really feel about Derek, and what I hope he feels about me. Does he feel that way about me? Do I actually feel that way about him? Why is Marti the only person who knows what's really going on in my life? Casey wondered.

Note that Casey and Derek didn't argue a lot in this chapter. Could they be getting used to each other? Find out soon on "The Next Chapter" coming once you Review.


	4. FreakE

**Freak-E!!!!**

_Okay so I'm not sure if this chapter is gonna be as good cause I might be rushing things, so if I am please tell me with a review._

"Casey," asked Marti. "Do you love Smerek?"

"Um, well, uh, hey Marti do you want a pretzel?" asked Casey trying to get of the subject of Derek.

"Yah!!! A really BIG one!!!" said Marti.

After they got it and Marti was done eating it she asked again.

"Casey do you? I'm a good secret keeperer!" said Marti with enthusiasm on her face.

" I, um, I, I don't know," said Casey.

"Well I can help you figure it out! You do! See I'm a good figure outer!" Marti said happily.

"Okay Miss Figure Out, can you figure out if he likes me, oh and don't tell him anything we've talked about," said Casey.

"Okay, when we get home I'll figure it out. GO SMEREK, GO SMEREK, GO SMEREK!!!!" Marti cheered as Derek made a goal.

"Yay!!!" Marti cheered.

"Okay practice is over, lets go home," said Derek to Marti.

"Smerek you scored!!" Marti said happily.

"Come on Smarti, let's go," Derek said picking her up.

"Smerek, can we go get ice cream?" Marti asked hopefully when they got in the car.

"Marti you already had two corndogs, a pretzel, and a large Pepsi, you don't want to get sick again do you?" asked Casey.

"Your not the boss of me Smerek is!!" Marti yelled. "Smerek can I?"

"Sorry Smarti, don't want you getting sick again," said Derek.

Casey grinned and pondered the thought of Derek actually being responsible, as they pulled into the driveway and got out of the car.

"Mom George we're home!" shouted Casey.

"Hey honey, what took so long?" said Nora.

"Oh, I went with Derek to remind him to pick up Marti," said Casey.

"Ok, well could you and Derek watch the kids? George and I are going to meet his wife and I'm very nervous, but on the phone she seemed really nice so I'm going to give her a try, and I'm panicking so I really need your help. Would you help me?" said Nora.

"Mom, Mom, catch your breath, I'd be glad to do it," said Casey.

"Thank you so much dear!" she said kissing her goodbye. "George!!! Come on we need to go!!!" said Nora yelling upstairs.

"I'm having trouble with my tie!" yelled back George.

"You put on a tie everyday!!!" she yelled walking upstairs to help him.

"Derek, we're watching the kids," said Casey.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I never volunteered for this," said Derek.

"The job pays 9 bucks an hour each," said Casey.

"I'm in!" Derek said. "Edwin! Upstairs!"

"But can I-" Edwin started.

"No, now!" Derek said going upstairs with Edwin.

"Okay babysitting, get Marti what she wants, keep everyone away from the TV I'm recording the hockey game-" Derek started.

"Why don't you just watch it now?" asked Edwin.

"Hello, **I** was talking, and **you** just cut me off. **I'm **the babysitter. Now keep em away from the TV get me something to eat, and get me if… DON'T GET ME!" said Derek.

"Well what do I get out of it?" said Edwin.

"Ugh, what do you want?" asked Derek.

"Some advice," replied Edwin.

"About?" Derek answered.

"Well there's this girl, I think I really like her, but how can I tell if she likes me?" said Edwin.

"Who is she?" asked Derek.

"Why do you need to kn-" Edwin started.

" You need my help or not?!?!?" yelled Derek.

"Ok, but you better swear, not to laugh, or tell! Swear?" asked Edwin.

"Yah, whatever, I swear," said Derek.

"Lizzie," said Edwin quietly.

"You mean from this family?" asked Derek and then he started laughing.

"Hey you swore!" said Edwin.

"You should know me better than that," said Derek.

"Well what do I do?" asked Edwin.

" First see what look she has on her face that'll tell you, but now, you get out of my room!" said Derek still laughing.

Even if you hate it give me a positive review, then I'll write more, but after your POSSITIVE review tell me what you really think.


	5. NoNamed Chapter

No Named Chapter 

_**Sorry it took so long for me to update this.**_

"Casey! Casey!" shouted Lizzie.

"What's up Liz?" said Casey.

"I have a boyfriend," Lizzie said excitedly.

"Oh Lizzie, that's great. Who is he?" Casey asked butting in as always.

"His name is Alex Adams. He's in my English class," Lizzie announced proudly.

"Cool! So when's the date?" asked Casey.

"Tonight! Mom said you could get Derek to drive me to the movies at 7:45," Lizzie replied.

"Um, I don't know how easy that'll be," said Casey.

"I'm sure you can convince him. Marti said today you two are getting along ok!" Lizzie said optimistically.

"Well I'll try," Casey said not that enthusiastically.

Casey didn't know whether to tell what was going on and express her feelings to Lizzie or not. On one hand Lizzie had told her about things, and she told Marti. But on the other hand, she didn't even know her own feelings for Derek.

"Um, I'll go ask him right now," Casey said panicking.

"Thanks Cas!" Lizzie said.

"Derek!" Casey said going upstairs.

"Huh?" Derek said lazily.

"Will you drive Lizzie to the movies at 7:30?" Casey asked.

"No, why? Derek replied.

"Ugh, I'll pay you a quarter of what I get from babysitting," Casey said frustratedly.

"Half,"

" 30!" said Casey.

"40," Derek answered.

"Ugh, deal," said Casey.

"Where's she goin' anyways?" asked Derek.

"That's not my business to tell," Casey replied.

Derek glared at her the way that would make her have to spill.

"Fine! She's going on a date, like you care," Casey said.

"Oh, I don't," Derek started.

"Good-"

"But Edwin might," Derek interrupted.

"Why would Edwin care?" Casey asked once again butting in.

"Cause he likes her," Derek said barley laughing.

"That's crazy, why didn't he tell her before she got a boyfriend?" Casey said ironically.

"Like I'm suppose to know," Derek said.

**_K tell me what ya'll think with a ReViEw!!! _**


	6. Confessions

**Confessions**

**Sorry I haven't been on in a really long time, you see, I died. –And I started making Youtube videos. My username is deaddaveydkh if anyone is wondering. **

"Now the movie will be over around-" Casey started.

"You never said to take her home too." said Derek.

"Uh, I meant both smart one."

"Well then you're gonna have to make the deal sweeter. 75."

"Psh, yah right. 45." replied Casey.

"60!"

"Half of what I'm making!"

"Perfect! What time do I pick her up?" asked Derek.

"Wait a minute! You just said what you said to make me say what I said because you were just gonna push me to say stuff that I didn't want to say until you got what you wanted otherwise you would have said what I thought you said you were gonna do in the first place!" said Casey (you know being Casey and all).

"Okay, if you say so." Said Derek not-knowing what she just said.

("I've really got to stop saying said it annoys me!" said the author. There I go again)

Casey growled as her phone rang to the tune of "Popular" (it's of Wicked if anyone doesn't know.)

"Kendra?" she said afraid of Kendra's reaction to Derek and her supposedly together.

"Hey, Casey!" she said cheerfully "So it's in a half-hour. What are you gonna wear? Oh by the way Sam and I are getting really close I totally see why you dated him for so long!"

"I'm happy for you two" she said sadly "And what do you mean half-hour what is it that I have to get ready for?"

"They party of course!" said Kendra enthusiastically.

"It's- tonight!?" she asked pretending to be worried in case Derek was listening behind the door as he often did but was actually to her surprise was relieved.

"Yah of course!"

"Oh man, I can't make it! I've got to baby-sit until 10:30PM." Said Casey.

"Oh, sorry. It's ok though there will be other parties! I mean sure it's the first real party you've been too but it'll be fine!"

"Derek!" she said hanging up. "The party was tonight. We missed it."

"What!?" he answered also feeling relived.

"Just come on. I'll make dinner and you watch cartoons with everyone."

Derek grunted and got up. It was now a quarter till 6 and still Edwin had hope that Lizzie might like him. It seemed more depressing than usual even though everyone was hopeful; Derek sat down on his chair no arguing about anything stupid like usual such as what they were watching; Lizzie was upstairs getting ready for her date (even though they were just going to see a movie she put on some lip gloss and wore jeans, flip flops, and a pink tank-top as girls would normally do on a summer night date to the movies. She didn't bother to bring a jacket because she was hoping if she got cold he could give her his jacket); Marti was curled in front of the TV with Edwin on the couch watching Spongebob having nothing better to do; and Casey in the kitchen relizing they have hardly anything, and calling for pizza.

"Hey Casey." said Derek walking in "What time is it?"

"6:57. You should probably get going." She said in a way she couldn't explain but to sum it all up nice to Derek without the pretending and to her surprise he was being fairly nice too.

"K toss me my keys. Lizzie!!" he shouted upstairs.

"Coming!!" Lizzie said walking down acting stunningly.

"Hurry up!" he said going for the door.

"Well he may not be acting as nice to everyone as to me…" thought Casey "…But it's a start."

"Marti time for your bath," she said looking at Derek walking out the door and of course Marti reacted with a loud scream and ran to her room to hide but Casey stopped her in front of the staircase and gave her a bath.

As Derek arrived home at 8:03PM Marti had just fallen asleep and Edwin was upstairs on the computer so Derek and Casey decided to watch a movie. Derek wanted to watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail, but Casey wanted to watch Ever After, they finally agreed to the first series of Lost.

"Derek," Casey said as Jack was telling Kate the story of when he messed up on a person.

(By the way I hate Jack, all the cool characters die and never the bad ones, I'll be so mad if Charlie dies.)

"Huh,"

"Oh, sorry it was nothing" she said turning back to the movie.


	7. Plannin and Plottin for Derek

Plannin and Plottin for Derek 

**Hardly anyone reviewed my last story why is this??? Anywho here's the next chp enjoy!! And… -**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! **

Part of Casey wanted to tell Derek how she felt, another part was afraid. What would he say? Casey was so confused, she even considered going to Marti for advice.

"Um, you should probably get Lizzie now," said Casey.

"Ight, keys." He said as Casey through him the keys.

After Derek left she picked up her cell phone and called Emily.

"Hey Em?" Casey stuttered.

"Hey Casey! What's up?" she replied.

"I really need your advice," she said scared to tell Emily what had been going on for the past week.

"Yah?"

"Um, me and- Derek and I weren't going out," she managed to say "It was just a dumb rumor that started at school, but now I, I like him. And I hate telling you this when you sti-"

"I don't like Derek anymore, well kinda but not really. I was gonna tell you but its been a busy week for you so I didn't get the chance to tell you me and Trevor are going out now!" she interrupted.

"That's great Em! But-" she started.

"Oh right, you and Derek. Why don't I just come over and help?"

"Really? You would do that? I mean leave the party and everything?" Casey asked.

"Yah of course, and I didn't go to the party I went to the movies because going to a party wouldn't be fun without you there. So I'm home now." Said Emily.

"Really Em?"

"No, Trevor doesn't really like parties."

"Emily!" she said laughing. "Come on over!"

As Emily hid kitchen Derek got home.

"Night Casey," Lizzie said depressingly.

"Oh Liz! What's wrong?" asked Casey feeling sorry for her.

"Oh nothing! It went, great" she stuttered.

"Lizzie!" she said knowing her sister better than that.

"Well he talked through the movie, he made me pay for popcorn and drinks, and he didn't even say goodnight to me!" she said really angrily.

"That Son of a Bitch! Oh you didn't hear that!" said Casey realizing Nora would get pretty pissed if she knew Casey said it or Lizzie heard it.

"I know," said Lizzie "He just wasn't the guy. Night!"

"Night Liz!"

Casey could see Emily making motions for making her talk to Derek through the kitchen.

"So, um, still wanna watch the rest of the episodes on the disk?" Casey said not knowing what else to say while Emily was making motions that it was a stupid thing to say.

"Sure," said Derek leaning back into his chair as she pressed play.

"Want some popcorn?" Casey said about 20 minutes later.

"Ok?" Derek said realizing she was being nicer than usual.

"Emily what do I do!" she said whispering in the kitchen. "I'm making a complete fool of myself!"

"Trust me your doing fine!" Emily replied.

"Coke too?" shouted Casey across the hall to where Derek could hear her and she wouldn't wake Marti.

"Yep!" he shouted back.

"Oh man, this is a disaster!" she said to Emily.

"I'll make the popcorn and get the coke, you wait in there for it to be ready and don't talk to much remember your watching a movie!" Emily said to her.

"Thanks Em!" she replied.

"Go!" Emily said laughing.

**Well there it is! REVIEW!! And watch some of my vids on youtube remember deaddaveydkh is my username and I make mostly Dasey vids. And if you like paintball go to my brother's website. Gotta advertise!**


	8. Derek's Life or Whatever!

Derek's life 

I couldn't think of a better chapter title I know I'm pathetic. But anywho, I'm gonna take Opera Girl1's advice and try for this chapter to be about Derek's feelings but I might not succeed.

"Um, the, a, popcorn should be ready soon," Casey said to Derek.

Derek didn't know why Casey was acting like this (of course he had guessed that she was flirting with him since so many girls acted like that around him) but it was Casey. She would never think about Derek with her (at least that's what Derek thought).

"Okay, and the coke?"

"Oh, um, sorry, I'll go get it now," said Casey franticly.

"Emily!" she whispered walking in to the kitchen. "He thinks I'm a complete bitch!

"He doesn't always think that?" asked Emily sarcastically only to get an evil glare from Casey. "Sorry, only trying to help!"

"Emily, I'm serious!" replied Casey.

"I know," she said as she poured the popcorn in the bowl.

"Then help!"

"Here's the popcorn and the coke," she said handing it to Casey.

"Here," Casey said handing it to Derek and taking a few pieces. "Wait how can I eat some now since you're in that chair and I'm over here?"

"Make more?"

"But I doubt I would eat it all," replied Casey.

"Well slide over to where you can reach it,"

Casey was annoyed she wanted him to come over on the couch, but of course Casey, being Casey, was horrible at flirting.

"How was everything?" asked George walking in.

"It was fine, and with you?" replied Casey.

"It was… ok," said George. "Nora had a good time, with Abby, but Donnie, her husband didn't know anything about sports and if you're gonna be a dad, you really have to know these things.

"I guess that's why she married him," said Derek knowing his mom hated sports of all kinds.

"She's pregnant now, I guess that's why she wanted us there." Said Nora walking in staring at Casey and Derek sharing popcorn and watching a movie together. "They're gonna be twins! A girl and a boy! Their names are gonna be Alex, and Erin!

"Well I was just about to go to bed, so night!" said Casey trying to get away.

"Really, it's only 10:30 sweetie?" said Nora.

"Oh, um, I, I know. I'm going to Emily's house tonight" she replied.

"Oh, well, have fun," said Nora.

"Hey, we made it home a half an hour early for the hockey game! I'll get snacks!" said George.

"No!" said Casey with Emily still in there, "I mean I'll get them for you!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9.**_

_**Sorry it's been so long I'm a procrastinator what can I say! And I know nothing about hockey so when I talk about it I don't know what I'm saying!**_

Derek slouched in his chair wondering what Casey was doing.

"AND THE EAGLES WIN THE PLAY OFFS!!"

"Yippee," Derek mumbled.

"What's wrong son? I repeat 'THE EAGLES WON THE PLAY OFFS!!'"

"I guess I'm just feeling a little sick."

"Well why don't you go get some rest." George replied.

"Whatever,"

"Oh my God Em! I've never felt so stupid! And he thought I was stupid too which is even worse!" Casey complained lying down on Emily's bed.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" Emily laughed followed by an evil glare from Casey.

"Marti even knew I liked him!"

"Marti?" Emily said trying to hold her laughter with another glare from Casey.

"Hey, why don't we watch a couple movies and calm down?" Emily said.

"Ok," Casey mumbled.

"So what do you want to watch?"

Casey only shrugged her shoulders.

"How about Pride and Prejudice?"

"Sure,"

"Oh come on, you love that movie! And the book," Emily stated.

"I'm sorry Em, it's just so weird!"

"Did you feel like this with Sam?"

"No," she replied, "But it's different!!"

"How so?"

"I actually thought Sam liked me back,"

_Back with Derek_

"I don't know what's going on! I mean I'll admit I like Casey (which he wouldn't admit to anyone but himself) but what does she…?" he said to himself changing the subject, "…I mean she's ok I guess, but what up with the way she was acting today? Well I- I guess Emily would know being her best friend… But she'd tell Casey that I asked! Ugh!!

He put his hands on his face and lay down on his bed. When he was really thinking "What the hell is wrong??" Casey sat quietly through the movie, (which was quite unusual for she was usually saying stuff like "Oh I love this part!" or "Don't they make the cutest couple?" every 10 to 20 minutes.)

REVIEW


	10. Confessions of a teenage Casey

CHAPTER 10 Sorry its been so long! Blame youtube not me! 

Derek woke up next morning at 9:20 from his cell phone ringing to the song "I'm a Barbie Girl."

"Great, Kendra," he said quietly, "Hello?"

"Hey Derek! I was just wondering if you new Sam and me, I, whatever where going out?"

"Yah, remember, lunch?" he replied. Kendra was known for waking up early.

"Oh, right. Well, you know, it our 1 week-iversary!" she said with the most stuck up voice she could do.

"Then why aren't you talking to him?"

"Well I wanted to… just… um… tell you…" she looked around her room and saw her computer, "Well Sammykins, just wrote the CUTEST email ever!" she started making things up at the top of her head, "Here it is, 'Kendrapoo, it's our one-week-iversary! I got you chocolate, a bunny, a teddy bear, a kiss, and a surprise… thingy! I love you my snuglypoo, SO much-"

Derek hung up on her and started to go back to bed, when his phone rang again.

"Ugh! Hello" Casey had hung up on him.

_Casey_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST CALLED HIM!!! Em!! Are you paying attention?" she screamed.

"Of course!! To that piece of cake."

Casey glared. "Besides he's probably asleep!"

"You didn't think of that before!"

"No," Casey said, "Just I can't think stra-" Casey's phone rang.

"Kendra," she said to Emily, "Hello?"

"Hey Casey!" Kendra had called Casey too because Sam didn't want to actually make them jealous Kendra bribed him in to it with chocolate, and new video games, which is why he didn't bother calling. (Now maybe you want to know what happens next, I don't feel like writing it down again, so same thing that happens with Derek when she called.)

Casey was thinking a lot, like always… but more than always! 'Maybe I should go to Paul with this', she thought, 'No! Paul always here's me going on about how jerkish Derek was- is. Emily wasn't much help. Why did chocolate cake leftovers have to be there! Maybe Mom, but Mom wouldn't understand I mean- Derek- who would, well George is his dad, but I wouldn't feel comfortable talking to George! Kendra knows about Derek- she dated him! No she would rub it in my face.' The only person she could think of was Sam. She didn't want to talk to Sam about it, since he used to be her boyfriend, plus she wasn't allowed to tell that she wasn't really dating him, but she did miss Sam, a lot!

After she left Emily's house she went up to her room and called Sam and asked him to meet her in the gym.

"Ew! It's all sweaty and smelly in here! She said walking in not noticing Sam.

"That's how gyms are!" Sam replied.

"Girls can't live with them, men can't live without them," she said.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yah," she gave a slight smile, "Listen promise not to tell anyone, but Derek and I," she hesitated, "We're not dating, " Sam had started to say something but Casey ignored him and kept talking, typical Casey, "It was just some dumb rumor that had started, we had decided to pretend to go out, then break up at the party so the whole school would know it was thru, but we missed the party and I decided Derek was, cute, and funny, and-" she realized she was saying that out loud, "But now I- I don't know how to tell him!"

Sam started to talk, but I think this is a good place to end the chapter you might not but get over it!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
